Labyrinth: Never Ending Story
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden... -Originally called "The Dreamer Queen"-
1. The Dream

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

**~*The Dreamer Queen*~**

I don't remember exactly how I ended up in the ballroom. I just remember walking towards the crowd, looking in awe all around.

White and glittery fabric hung off the walls and the ceiling in a dreamy sort of way. Massive candlelights were actually levitating in the air with very little movement. Strands of pearls wrapped and hung from the candles, adding a classical look. There were mirrors all around, some hidden by the draping fabric while others were bare. I turned my attention to the people. They were all dressed in 18th centurary ballroom fashion style. (And if I'm not mistaken it was sort of Venecian, something of Europe atleast.) Necklines on women were plunging; a bit surprised considering the time period. Their skirts swished around and no one female's hair was done in the same style. Most of the men took to pirate hats and shirts but there were a few dressed in Venecian suits. They all had one thing in common though: masks. But each mask seemed to be grotesque and masked after some kind of dark creature. I was pleased to find a few masks that weren't so bad and some even stayed simple.

I couldn't help but stare at everything in wonder. It was so beauitful and like a fairy tale. I mentally hit my forehead. Oh right, this is a dream; my dream specifically. Of course it would look like this!

"Lovely, isn't it?" An arm wrapped around my own. I turned my face to see a beautiful red-headed girl. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with several ringlets falling, framing her masked face. Her mask wasn't grotesque; it was simple and didn't have a whole lot of glitter. The mask was a soft shade of blue, matching her dress. Her ballroom skirts were gathered and her bodice was was tight with a plunging neckline. The sleeves easily slid off her shoulders and were quite poofy. Her jewelry matched the golden sequins on her bodice and the gold glitter on her mask. She batted her blue eyes at me.

"It is a nice party," I answered her, looking around in slight awe.

She laughed. "Nice doesn't even cover it! There hasn't been a party like this in so many ages!"

I looked at her. "Why is that?"

She looked around before turning back to him and whispering in my ear. "They say _she_ dreamt like this and when _she_ refused him, he did not want anything of _her _to remain."

I was very curious at who "she" was and who "he" was. But in any case, I concluded that the "he" must have been a monarch or something to have so much influence on parties. "Oh," I said. "So then this is more than just a nice party!"

She tilted her head and smiled. "Yes, it is. I never attended to one, actually. My mother did; it was all like a dream the way she described it." She stopped and her eyes held a question. "Did you loose your mask?"

I touched my face. Up until that point, I hadn't bothered to notice what I was wearing or if I had a mask. There was no mask on my face. "I guess I dropped it and hadn't noticed..." I glanced around at the floor.

My companion laughed. "In any case, you needn't worry. Though masks are more seducing and mysterious, you have a pretty face that shouldn't be hidden."

I blinked and looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

She gave a playful sigh. "Come on!" She pulled me towards one of the mirrors. She glanced at me. "Close your eyes." I did. I felt her pull me forward a few more steps. "Now open them," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and had to gasp. She was right; I was pretty. Hello, this was my dream so I'll just say it: I was beautiful! My hair was up in curls, a lot of them falling down and ringlets framed my face. Small golden roses adorned in my brown locks. I was actually proud of my skin tone at the moment. There were no tan lines and it was a nice tan color. My dress was just as lovely as my red-head companion's. My ballroom skirt was lavender and made of charmeuse silk and it was gathered at the edge of the bodice. I noticed the lavender fabric was over a white skirt which could be seen through the lavender fabric's front slit. The bodice itself was similair to the blue dress, only mine had a different design of golden sequins. The sleeves were off the shoulder and they were actualy thick straps. Fabric was sewn to the edge of the straps so it gave it off that Russian Romanav Princess Anastasia look. I was glad it wasn't as exaggerating as the Grand Duchess. I didn't have any other jewelry accessories. I lifted my skirts to see I was wearing comfortable black flats.

"I do look beautiful," I mused, making poses.

The red-headed girl laughed. "I am Ava."

I smiled. "My name's Jane and nice name by the way."

"Yours is too." She said sincerely. "Do you want a new mask?"

I glanced around us and saw that _everyone_ had masks. "Uh, yeah."

Ava grabbed my hand. "Come with me." She took me up and down the stairs. I could tell eyes were on us. Women looked at us and gave us smiles, as if we were all acquaintances. Men looked at us with lustful eyes and I felt a man's fingers caress my bare shoulder. I shivered. Ava herself was having a little trouble getting through the crowd. One of the men tried to initiate a dance but she pushed him away and patted his shoulder, promising a dance later. She stopped infront of a hidden mirror and pushed the fabric aside. She pushed the mirror with both hands and it shifted backwards. She knelt down and reached her dainty hand inside. She bit her bottom lip in concentration.

"You sure its safe to do that?" I asked.

"Of course." Ava smiled.

_Of course. Its a dream!_ I waited patiently until she got up and lifted a lavender mask for me. I delicately took it from her. The venetian mask was just an eyemask and would over the half top of my cheeks. It was metallic silver with glitter just lightly sprinkled on. The golden sequin design coincedently matched the pattern on my bodice. I fingered the black satin ribbons at the sides.

I looked up at Ava's beaming face. "Help me put it on?" I turned around. She took the mask from my hands and placed it over my face. I held it in place while she tied the ribbons.

"There."

I turned to the mirror. Now I blended in with the crowd. I smiled and turned to her. "Thanks." She was pushed forward slightly by a man. He and a woman dived into the opening between the mirrors. She looked at me and we both burst into giggles. I let her lead me away from the mirrors. We dived into the crowd, laughing and spinning in circles. And no one looked at us like we were strange little girls. In fact, we were fitting in just fine. I felt like a little girl who was at her birthday party, but at the same time I felt like I was a young woman who was finally going to those parties that only grownups went to.

And since it was a dream, I flirted like crazy. I never was good at flirting, only watching my older sister and friends do it. But in this dream, I was a flirt expert and the men looked interested. A few, if they had a chance, flirted back with me. Ava was a flirt too. We were like two peas in a pod. I reached for two cups of wine and passed one to my friend. She took it with a glowing smile; we drank. It didn't taste as bad as I thought did. Guess my previous experience with wine-tastng (and none of them I liked) affected my dream. I smiled and looked all around, my chandelier earrings grazing my skin.

It was strange that a party like this would make me blush and feel so small and out of place, made me feel confident, beautiful, and - dare I say it? - sexy. I reminded myself this was a dream. In dreams, anything was possible.

"Oh, look! His Majesty is here!" Ava pointed up the stairs. I followed her finger and saw a tall handsome and unmasked man with two women. One leaning her head on his shoulder with a dreamy expression. The other had a mirror and leaned against his shoulder and held the mirror infront of them, as if taking a picture. I suppressed a giggle when I saw how wild his hair was and how much glitter was on his blue coat. But I had to admit, he did look dashing. Hmm, not a bad dream. I also noticed that my preference for older men really affected this dream. He could be in his late thirties, I guess. Yet that only seemed to add more charm.

"Is that the guy you were talking about?" I asked her. "The one who didn't have parties for a long time?"

She nodded and whispered, "His Majesty must be feeling up to spirits. But I have a feeling it won't last, so let's make every hour count."

I nodded wordlessly, watching the blonde man. He seemed a bit confused by the party. Only thing that sugested that was the way his eyes scanned the party. It was almost as if he was looking for someone. I felt a little sorry for him. Whoever "she" was, he must've felt for her deeply. I almost wanted to go up the stairs and ask if he was alright.

"How important is he?" I whispered.

Ava seemed surprised by my question but answered it anyway. "He's the Goblin King, Jane. Though that kingdom has residents that are... not as graceful as us, the whole Labyrinth plays an important part of our world."

"So he's Goblin King," I thought about it. "He doesn't look like a goblin though."

"No, silly!"

A passerby walked infront of us, blocking our view of the Goblin King for a brief second. I did a double-take at the stop of the stairs. The Goblin King was gone! I gaped. "He's gone!"

"Of course he is, silly!" Ava slapped my arm gently. "What did you expect? He's like us."

I frowned. _He's like us._ I turned to her and opened my mouth to ask her what she meant by that. But we were pulled apart as she was taken onto the dancefloor by a man. "Ava?" I called out but she couldn't hear me. And then I decided not to go after her. She shouldn't be chained to me the entire party. Afterall, this dream was only temporarily. I made my way around the room, caught up in the beauty of everything. I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist. I looked up to see a masked man pulling me towards the dancefloor. I let him take the lead and his arm detached from my waist briefly. His hand gripped my waist frimly. We began to waltz around the dancefloor. I smiled and laughed. My partner seemed to be amused by the party like I was. At some point in the dance, I didn't see him glance over my head. I became confused when he spun me out and let go of my hand. I turned around and stopped with a sharp gasp.

The Goblin King stood infront of me, smirking. I did the only thing I could think of. I curtsied. "Your Majesty."

He only took a step forward as indictation he heard me. He put his hand on my back and took my other hand in his left. We waltzed with the dancers. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face, especially his eyes. I wondered how he got the mismatched hypnotized eyes. I tore my eyes away from him and glanced around at the dancers. I saw one of the men scare a gossping woman by the wine table. I had to laugh with a few others. Everything I realized felt right. I was having the time of my life at a party that I seemed to fit in just right, not to mention I was dancing with a dazzling handsome older man who was also a king. Gosh, this was a great dream!

I looked back up at the Goblin King, he seemed amused at the recent scene that just took place. I was so surprised that I titled my head and when he looked back at me, I gave him a flirtatious smile and batted my eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up. He leaned down and tilted my head so he could whisper in my ear. But he didn't get to because I felt another hand overlap my own. The fingers wrestled mine to tangle with the king's. I glanced over my shoulder to see a beautiful blonde woman batting her eyes at the Goblin King. His hand left my back and I pulled my hand away and frowned slightly when the woman stepped in to be closer. I shrugged and turned away.

Its a dream, no hard feelings.

In all honesty, I didn't feel jealous. I didn't blame that every woman wanted to dance with the Goblin King, especially since it seemed so long since they partied. I smiled a little as I saw some passerbys laugh.

I had to dream like this more. I walked around, dancing a little more and drinking wine. When I danced with another man, my wine cup was still in my hand. His fingers overlapped mine which were around the thin handle. Hey, it works. But then I dropped it (clumsy me again). I muffled a laugh and my partner just barked a laugh. I didn't even bother to pick up the cup.

After some time, I decided to look for Ava. I kept my eyes opened for any spot of baby blue. I finally found her kneeling by some man in a chair. They were laughing and drinking. I walked towards her then stopped. I really don't want to ruin a good time for Ava, afterall she did say that the party might not last long. But that concept didn't seem to dawn on her. The moment she saw me, she jumped up and ran to me. I smiled.

"Oh!" She was glowing with a beautiful smile. "Everything's perfect!"

"It is," I said breathlessly. "I actually feel like I fit in. I should dream like this more often." Ava's face fell and she stared at me, frozen like a statue. I blinked. "What?"

"Dream?" She covered her mouth in horror. "Jane, come and hide in here quick!" We dove behind a draping glittery fabric, hiding us from view. Ava turned to me with such wide horrified eyes. "Jane, I want you to answer me truthfully, ok?"

I nodded. "Sure, anything."

"Are you mortal?"

I didn't laugh like I half-expected. I nodded, "Yes. I'm mortal." Ava twisted her fingers and looked around in a fright. "Ava, what's going on?"

She looked at me. "I'm not mortal. No one here is mortal."

"What?" I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"We're _fae_. We're a mystical race. We're like elves in a way. Oh, Jane, how did you end up here?" She bit her nail. She lifted her face and turned to me with a new expression. This time, it was of wonder. "Did you... Did you _want_ to dream something like this?"

I thought about it, then nodded. "I was reading a book and it was talking about a fairy ball. I went to sleep, trying to imagine myself there. It looked a little like this," I looked around. "But not quite. And I wanted to find the fairy king and I kinda wanted him to fall in love with me, starting here at the ball."

Ava's eye lit up in realization. "You're the dreamer," she whispered. "But that means you have to get out, quick. Jane, will yourself to wake up."

"Sure, its a dream."

"No, its not, Jane. This is _real_." She took my hand. "Jane, your wishful thinking and dream brought about a party to us fae. But it also means you're here and that, well, the Goblin Kinig will..." I heard her voice drift away and the anxious look in her eye. She looked up at me with new determination. "I'm not going to tell him about you, though. You're so nice and well, let's face it, we're like two peas in a pod."

I smiled. "Thank you, Ava."

"So, try to find a way to wake up so you're out of here and the sooner that happens, the safer you'll be. For now, let's stick together."

I stopped her from going out. "I don't think he knows its me yet. We danced and he didn't talk about dreams or anything really."

She breathed in relief. "That's a relief. But that's only because you're wearing a mask and not the obvious picture of innocence that so many here laugh at."

I frowned. "I'm innocent!"

Ava smiled at me. "I know you are, you act like so. But your gown is lavender and you have a mask and you're blending in. _She_ had no mask and she wore all white, like a bride, and acted so obvious."

I smirked. "Points for me."

"Come on, stay close by."

We walked out from our hiding place. The party was still going as before. I stuck close by Ava but didn't make it so obvious. We enjoyed the party like we did before but we were more wary of the people around us. I told myself it was all a dream, that my preference for a fairy tale adventure converted to the situation Ava told me about.

It was all a dream, right?

I suddenly felt disoriented and my eyes fluttered, trying to clear my vision. The noises grew louder and I grasped Ava's hand. She turned to me. She said something and then pulled me through an opening between mirrors. I don't know if anyone was in there but I knew Ava would make sure there was no one. She laid me down on something soft and kept talking to me. I felt so sleepy that I started to close my eyes but tried to stay awake.

"Everything's falling..." I whispered. "Falling down..."

"Jane," Ava whispered. "Don't dream about balls or fairy tales. Don't dream about the Goblin King or of the fae. Please don't, Jane."

I nodded, not really comprehending what she said. My head rolled back and I blacked out.

* * *

"Jane!" Someone shook me awake. My eyes snapped open. I stared up at the face of Alex, my older sister. Her brown eyes, my exact shade, mirrored my pale face. "What's wrong?" She whispered. "Why are you so sweaty?"

I blinked and looked around. White walls with picture frames replaced the ballroom's mirror walls. There was no wine table, just my vanity and my desk. The only light in my room was from my lamp on my bedstand. There were no leviatating candles decorated with pearls.

I answered Alex while still looking around. "I had a dream." I glanced down at myself. I was wearing my baby blue nightgown; no lavender gown and my hair was in its messy braid instead of a elaborate bun.

"What kind a dream?" Alex smirked and her question was suggestive. "A good one or a super good one?"

"Alex!"

She laughed. "I'm kidding, J. So tell me, what happened?" She flopped down on my bed, her back on my legs. I described to her everything: Ava, the ball, the Goblin King - everything. She was quiet for a moment after I finished. "So you daydreamed about a fairy ball and when you fall asleep, you're in one?"

"Yeah."

"And you meet the sexy Goblin King who now you're suppose to not dream of?"

"Yes."

"And Ava said it wasn't a dream, that it was all real?"

"Yes, Alex." I sighed. I didn't want her to ask questions that I had pretty much answered in my verbal report.

Alex sat back up. She turned her face to me. "It was just a dream, J. Don't let it bug you. I mean, really. How you gonna disappear from this house and attend a ball without any of us knowing?"

She was right. Alex didn't wake up easily from sleep but whenever something was happening to me or Sophie, she'd wake up and checked in on us. Sophie on the other hand was a light sleeper. She'd wake up from almost any unusual noise.

"And next time when you dream," Alex began. "Why don't you dream about the Goblin King -"

I shook my head and my eyes widened in horror. "No, Alex!"

She blinked but she was grinning. "I was going to say have the Goblin King be your servant. Be high queen or something."

I cocked my head to the side. "That could work."

"And you won't be afraid of him like Ava said."

I stayed quiet and glanced at the alarm clock. "Its 6 o'clock?"

"Yeah, might as well get up and get ready, huh?" She asked me. "Afterall, you gotta write in your dream journal now."

I laughed. "I will."

Alex patted my arm and said sincerely, "Don't think too much on it, Jane. Its just from your wild over-active sexual-deprived imagination."

I mocked a laugh. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Alex."

She laughed and walked to the door. "Whenever you're ready, I'll drive you to school, k?"

I looked at her. "Did you go to a party last night?"

She gave me one of her sly grins. "Maybe." She closed the door behind.

I rolled my eyes. That was Alex for you. Wild, rebelious Alex. But she was loyal and our bond was strong. Then there was me: quiet, shy, and daydreamer Jane. Sophie was a fairy tale dreamer, sweet, and honest. The three of us - Alex, me, and Sophie - had a strong bond. We were all sisters afterall. Though Alex and I were closer in age (she's twenty and I'm seventeen), we connected to Sophie (age ten) so easily. Our parents said we were all one person together. We were also like the sky. Alex was the sun: warm, impulsive, and untamable. Sophie was the star: a bright shinning light that lit up the darkness. Then there was the moon, which was me. I was told to be a glowing light in the dark, a sort of guide to others.

I walked to my vanity and pulled out my dream journal. I began to write in it and sketched pictures. As much as I loved writing, art always was first. So I did my dream as a small comic with a lot of paragraphs. I drew a close up of Ava and the Goblin King's faces. I finished shading in the king's face when I felt... strange. I glanced around. Everything was in order. I walked to my window and pulled the white sheet back a little. I glanced down the street; nothing unusual. I looked up at the sky. Nothing but a white barn owl. The way it moved suggested it was looking for something, or scanning the area. I watched it a little longer before pulling away. I flopped on my bed, thinking over about the dream. Maybe I _was_ thinking too much of it, like Alex said. I sighed.

A knock on my door interruppted my thoughts. "Jane, its me. I'm leaving now. Get to school on time, k? I love you." I heard mom take a few steps before scurrying back to my door. "And your father and I will be late from work today. I told Alex to order pizza."

I grinned. "Thanks. Love you mom!"

"I love you too, honey."

I heard her walk away. I sat up, walked over to my closet, and swung the door open. Today was Friday and nothing could ruin my day. I stopped when I realized that today was my last day to work on my dress in fashion class. My eyes widened. "Oh my god! I gotta get to school early!"

And so began the day: rushing.

* * *

**Note:** I know what you're all thinking. "OMG. Another Jareth/OC?" If you're going to talk about that idea is overdone (and I really haven't seen Jareth/OC fanfics), please do so with courtesy and proper criticism. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what's the deal with Jane and how she came to be. Well, I was watching "Labyrinth" and when it came to the ballroom scene, I was like "If I was dreaming like that, I'd be the biggest flirt in the room and just have the time of my life!" Thus, Jane was born. Why she brought back the fae balls, I do not know yet. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Now, what do you think of it? Remember, no promises that it will continue. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Alex and Jane

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

"Whoo!" I flopped onto the couch as soon as I entered the house. Alex locked the door behind me.

"So," she began, leaning onto the couch. "Did you daydream in school again?"

I stuck my tongue out. "Daydream in only two classes? Yeah right."

Alex sighed and walked up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower. Be out soon."

"Ok!" I flipped the television and pulled my sketchpad from my backup. I sketched a few fashion ideas while watching _Project Runway_. That strange sensation overcame me again, much like this morning. I muted the television and walked to the sliding doors. I pulled the thin sheet aside and glanced out. There was nothing peculair about the backyard but when I lifted my eyes I saw a flying white barnowl. I frowned. What was it doing out here still? I took a step back and let the sheet go. "Crazy bird," I muttered under my breath.

I laid down on the couch on my stomach. I embraced one of the couch pillows and my eyelids grew heavy. I tried to stay awake but I was too tired to keep my eyes open and the couch was so comfortable...

In less than one minute, I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was standing up. I held my hands up, palms out. It was dark. I took a few steps and waved my arms around, making sure I wouldn't hit anything. When I heard footsteps close behind me, my eyes widened in fear. I stopped and covered my face, silently counting to ten. Whatever or whoever it was, it was right behind me. I could hear it breathe. I bit my lip and breathed calmly through my nose. I felt fingers run softly in my hair; they were hesitant.

The person or thing focused on my hair for a few long minutes. I didn't dare say anything or drop my hands from my face. After a few more minutes, I decided to take action, but it beat me to it. It whispered one word. It tried to sound arrogant and angry, but it ended up sounding pleading and heartbreaking.

"Sarah?"

* * *

"Jane!" My eyes snapped open. Alex stood over me, fists on hips. "You ok? You wanna go upstairs and sleep?"

I closed and opened my eyes and stretched. "Nah, I just needed a little nap." I looked at her as she pulled her semi-dry hair in her trademark ponytail. I sat up and Alex sat down on the space where my legs had been previously. "I'm going to catch up on those math lessons, k?"

Alex looked at me. "Sure you don't wanna pay someone to do those lessons for you? I mean, you said you have an F in that online math class."

I frowned. "I asked Kate, she said no that I had to do it myself. Linda can't do it because she has her own online classes to do and Tommy said the same thing as Kate did."

My sister sighed. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I walked inside my room and turned my labtop on. I had been in a math class last semester but that teacher was too hard to understand. I ended up signing up for the online course. I thought it would be easy. I had done Government and Economics that same semester, one month each. And I had gotten As. But math, well, I had an F. Why couldn't I be as good at math as Alex was? Alex wanted to become a psychologist, so she took a lot of math. Even she offered to do it for me but I told her that I had to take Kate and Tommy's advice and do it on my own. Now, though, Alex's offer was tempting...

I opened up the website and logged in. I checked my math grade: still an F. I sighed and slumped against my chair. "I wish - I honestly wish - that this class would give me a B - or even a C!" I threw my head back and groaned. No use wishing it, but it didn't hurt.

I heard a flutter of wings outside my window. Hesitantly, I peeked outside my window and blinked when I saw a white barnowl. I pulled the curtains aside and stared at it. "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" I knew it didn't understand me and I doubt that if it did, it would hear me through the glass. But his eyes were focused on me and I cocked my head when I thought I imagined his eyes being two different shades.

"Hey, Jane. I've had it. I'm doing your lessons for you. I don't have college today so yeah!" Alex sat at my desk and used the wireless mouse.

"Uh, sure." I told her but I didn't really comprehend what she was saying. I kept staring at the owl. It was as if he was really studying me. Self-concious, I crossed my arms over my stomach. I wasn't exactly skinny or the perfect weight for my age and height. But I was slender and I was just a little filled out. It was only in my dreams I could be as thin as I want, as well as being beautiful like mom.

"Damn Jane!"

I turned around.

Alex gaped at me. "You have a B!"

I blinked and walked over to her. "What do you mean, I had an F last time I checked."

"Well, according to your progress report, your midterm and tests afterwards were Bs and Cs. Even a couple of the tests were As! And your final exam came out to a B.'

"What?!" I took over the mouse and looked at the preogress report myself. Alex was telling the truth. My overall grade was a B. That also meant I was done with math. I couldn't believe it. I had checked not five minutes and I had an F. How the hell did I get a B as a final grade?"

Alex pinched my cheek. "Relax, chica. You probably miscalculated. Wouldn't be the first time."

I bit my lip. Was this some kind of sick joke? But I took Alex's advice and I smiled. "Now all I have to worry about it English and Fashion!" I punched my fist in the air.

Alex smirked. "Come on, let's go celebrate."

I slipped into my flats. "Where we going?"

"Let's go see a movie."

"Ok. Let me check the movie times." I went on the movie theatre website. I glanced at my window to see the owl looking at my room. "Hmm." I thought about asking mom and dad if we could keep him. He seemed too adorable to pass up. I looked back at the computer screen and grinned. "Hey, that one movie by Tim Burton is out."

"You already saw _Alice in Wonderland_!"

"But you haven't and its too awesome to pass up!"

Alex pretended to sigh. "Fine. Let's go now!"

I turned off the labtop and grabbed my wallet. I jumped down the stairs and skipped to the front door. Alex laughed and we locked up the house. We raced to the car and tried to get our seatbelts on before the other. The engine came to life and we turned the music up, laughing our way to the movies.

After the movies and lunch, Alex and I came home. There was still three hours left before Sophie's classes ended. Alex decided to take a swim into the pool; that was her favorite thing to do. I told her I was going to surf the web. I checked my online course again: still a B. I decided to let it go and I thanked heaven I passed. I decided to open my window but I froze when I didn't see the owl anymore. I shrugged and opened the window. Even if the owl was there, he wouldn't be able to come into the room. I didn't open the screen. Ha.

I ended up working on a fashion sketch, edited on the computer, and tried to see what materials and colors fit. I didn't sew all my clothes, but there was a dress or a bag I sewed here and there. I was mostly a dress person, by the way. I stopped and thought over the dream I had during my nap.

Sarah.

I guess my self-concious wished I was some girl named Sarah. Well, that wasn't a total lie. I did sometimes wish I was more like Grandma Sarah. Grandma Sarah became a well-known Broadway theatre producer.. She even produced a few productions of _The Little Mermaid_ (my favorite story). She was so confident and lively, never afraid to dream big. I smiled sadly. I really missed Grandma Sarah. She died when I was twelve. Cancer didn't care who it took.

I opened clear plastic bins by my desk and took out material. I laid it flat on my floor and began cutting. After I did I turned on my sewing machine and looked at the sketch and instructions again. I began to work on the dress, putting all my concentration in it. An hour later, I tried on the dress. No, I wasn't finished but I finished sewing the basic dress and I wanted to see how it fit on me. Before I tried it on, I pulled my curtains together. I undressed then dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a good fit. The neckline was too close to my neck though. I frowned. Deciding to consult with Alex, I skipped downstairs and outside.

"Alex!" I yelled.

She came up to the surface and looked at me. "Nice dress, granny."

I mocked a laugh. "I need to change the neckline and add the waistline."

She cocked her head. "Make it strapless and have a bustline instead of waistline. You look so cute in those dresses."

"Really?" I glanced in the pool for my reflection. I grinned at her. "You win!"

"Woot woot!"

I laughed and went upstairs back to my room. I took the dress off and got back in my spring dress. I pushed the curtains aside. I went back to work on my dress. Taking Alex's advice, I fixed the neckline and cut the sleeves off. I took the elastic roll from my plastic box. I estimated the length and cut. I was still doing modifications when Alex yelled, "I'm picking Sophie up. Pizza going to come in twenty minutes."

"Ok!" I shouted.

"Money's on counter." The front door shut.

I was sewing the elastic when the pizza came. I sprinted to the door and grabbed the money. I thanked the pizza guy and set the boxes on the kitchen counter. I washed my hands and hurried to my room to finish my dress. I finally finish the elastic. I just had to cut a little chunk. I began to do the waistline. That went a little faster. I changed into the new dress when Alex and Sophie came through the front door. I went downstairs and kissed Sophie on the cheek.

They both loved my dress but it was forgotten once we raced for dinner. Like always, we huddled in the living room, watching the HBO channel. We talked about our days and made jokes during the movie. After we declared we were full, there was only half a box left from the three Alex ordered.

Mom and dad came home an hour later, surprising the three of us. They didn't say why, only complained that we ate too much pizza.

"Can you blame us?" I joked.

"Alex and Jane ate more than me!" Sophie lied.

"Liar!" Alex and I glared.

"Girls," Dad gave us a warning look.

"Anyways," Mom gave dad one of her looks. She turned back to us. "Guess what? Your father and I know this is short noticed but we won this contest at your father's job. We have to get on the plane tonight."

"Great!" Alex beamed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Our parents laughed. I glanced at Sophie and Alex, they were just as confused.

"What is it?" Sophie finally asked.

"Well, girls. The trip is only for your father and I. We're going to Hawaii. We'll be back Monday afternoon."

"WHAT?!" The three of us cried out.

Alex gaped at them. "How could you?!"

"I wanna go to Hawaii!" I complained.

"Why can't we go?!" Sophie's bottom lip trembled.

Mom laughed. "Because you three have school on Monday. Plus, Sophie has her play on Monday. She needs to rehearse Saturday and Monday. We'll be in time for that, sweetie."

"And Sophie can't stay here by herself," Dad looked at Alex and me. "Please girls? Your mother and I need a little time to ourselves. Who knows? You'll probably have a new baby siblings in nine months.

Sophie didn't get it but unfortuantely, Alex and I did. We both shut our eyes and grimaced. "TMI! TMI!" We shook our heads while our dad laughed.

The next two hours, we watched and helped our parents packed. My sisters and I were still bummed that we couldn't go to Hawaii but we weren't selfish. We knew mom and dad needed time on their own sometimes. It was hard to have alone time sometimes with three girls in the house. But at the back of my mind, I couldn't help but scream over and over _Its not fair!_ _Its not fair!_ But as always, I held all my emotions in.

"Jane," Mom called out. "Can I borrow your hairspray, sweetie? Mine ran out."

"Sure mom!" _I should have an extra one, if not, that's cool. _I walked in my room and gasped when I saw the white owl perched on the tree outside my window. He was studying the room when he heard me. He turned his eyes to me. I walked up to the window and did a spin. "Like my dress, Mr. Owl?" I asked him, almost giggling.

He gave a hoot in approval.

I curtsied. "Thank you!" I remembered about the hairspray. I didn't find the extra one so I gave mom mine.

"Thanks, babe." She said with a smile.

I smiled. Another hour later, Dad called a cab so Alex wouldn't waste gas. My sisters and I stood on our porch and watched our parents pile their things in the trunk of the cab. They stopped to wave at us. Mom blew kisses.

"Bye mommy, daddy." I muttered with a small smile and a small wave. The three of us went back inside. I set the house alarm on. The three of us ate the leftover pizza and watched _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom._ After watching two more _Indiana Jones_ movies, I dragged Sophie and Alex with me upstairs.

"No!" They both whined like five-year-olds.

"Yes!" I argued. "Its time for bed. Come on!"

I told Sophie to brush her teeth and she gave in to my motherly actions. I still had to haul Alex into her room and it wasn't easy considering she already fell asleep. I kicked her door opened and dumped her on her bed. I dug into her closet and looked for the spare blanket. I laid it over her and tidied her room up. I stood at the doorway, "Night, Alex."

"Mmm, night..." She muttered sleepily.

I smiled and closed the door.

Sophie was waiting to be tucked in when I went inside her room. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "Good night, Sophie." I stood up but seh grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the bed.

"Story please?" She asked innoccently.

I sighed. "Alright, a quick one, though, k?"

"Ok!"

"Alrighty, let's see." I thought about it. "Want the one Grandma Sarah told us?" She smiled and nodded. I smiled. I knew she'd want that one. She hardly ever asked for a different story. "Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess..."

* * *

**Note:** I know that Sarah's granddaughter is a little overdone but I had to use it. Just another piece of this story that wouldn't leave my head. lol I was going to include the story Jane tells in this chapter but it has to be by itself. Believe me, its long. This chapter didn't have to do so much with the Goblin King and Labyrinth but it'll slowly build up to it. Let me know what you think!


	3. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. The princess only had her father, the king. You see, her mother, who was king, died when the princess was born. So the king raised the princess by himself for many years until one day, he married a beautiful woman and they both had a little prince. But what the king didn't know was that his queen was so cruel to the princess. She made the princess do housework and take care of her brother at all hours of the day and night. So the princess would work and work and cry in her room in the tallest tower where no one heard her.

"One day, when the king and the queen were away and the princess was tired of housework and of the queen's cruel behavior, she called on the goblins from Goblin King for help. As she held her crying little brother, the goblins told her 'Say your right words. And we'll take the babe, and you will be free!' The princess hesitated because she knew that if she said the words, the little prince would be gone forever. But she couldn't help herself. She was so angry at the queen, not her brother. She meant for the queen to be taken, not her brother. So when she said the right words to the goblins, the baby disappeared!" Sophie gasped. I smiled, I was sometimes able to make her gasp if I put enough heart into it. "The Goblin King appeared before the princess who begged and begged for her brother back. 'What's said is said,' the Goblin King said. 'The only way you will be able to save the prince is if you solve my labyrinth.'

"So the princess agreed to it. She met a peculiar dwarf who wasn't nice at all. He sprayed fairies and took delight in it. 'Ask the right questions,' he taught her. And so when she asked, 'How do I get in the labyrinth then?', the dwarf showed her the way in and the princess began her journey. She had to learn not to take things for granted and that things weren't always what they seemed.

"The princess had to solve riddles and remember her way around the labyrinth. But the only problems was that it kept changing. She would turn one way and when she turned around, there was a dead end! 'Its not fair,' the princess cried out. At that moment, the Goblin King appeared, 'You say that so often, princess.' The princess was scared but she didn't let him see that. When she didn't back down, the king sent a machine after her. The princess ran and ran, determined to solve the labyrinth. The dwarf she met in the beginning appeared every now and then and actually helped her. The princess even gave him a kiss for his kindness. And that is how they ended up in the Stink Bog."

"How bad does the Stink Bog smell?" Sophie asked me.

I shrugged. "Grandma Sarah said it smelled really bad."

"So its real?"

"No, Sophie, its make-believe. Do you want me to finish?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok. But the princess and the dwarf didn't fall into the bog. Instead, they landed on another friend that the princess met in the labyrinth. This friend was a yeti but he was kind and gentle. So the princess and her friends walked around the bog, careful not to step in it. When they came to a bridge that led to a forest, a fox stood in their way. 'Step back!' he said, 'None may pass without my permission.' 'Oh please,' the princess said, 'I only have little time to solve the labyrinth, good knight!' But the knight wouldn't be moved. The yeti and him ended up fighting until the knight said, 'Stop. I've never met such a knight as you, sir. Let us be brothers and fight for the right as one!' So the knight became another friend of the princess. Together, they crossed the bridge and into the forest.

"But something happened. The princess began to grow tired of her journey. She sat down to rest just a minute. Her friends didn't notice and when they did, she was already gone. You see, the Goblin King wanted the princess to forget about about the little prince. So he put an enchantment on the roses she stopped to smell in the forest. Once she sniffed the sweet odor, she would become tired and fall asleep. The princess ended up in a junkyard, forgetting all about her friends and the little prince. The only way she remembered her brother was when she saw his stuffed animal in the junkyard. 'My brother! My brother! I have to save my brother!' When the princess said those words, the enchantment broke and she remembered everything.

"It didn't take long for her friends to find her. They hurried to the Goblin City because the princess knew she didn't have much time left. But when they approached the castle, the Goblin King stood before them. The princess stepped forward and demanded, 'Give me the child.' The Goblin King laughed at her. 'You have not won, little princess,' he said. In truth, though, the princess did win. She had reached the castle in time but the Goblin King tried to trick her. But what he didn't know was that she was just as strong as him.

"'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen.' She stood tall and proud before him, like a queen. 'For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great.' The Goblin King suddenly feared her. For she was right. Her kingdom was as great as his and her will was strong like his, if not stronger. Just before the clock chimed, the princess said with confidence, 'You have no power over me, Goblin King.'

"And so the Goblin King lost and the prince was returned to the princess. The princess and her friends returned to her father's kingdom. They bid goodbye and promised to visit one another. As the princess laid her brother in his crib, she knew she had one last task to do. When the king and queen came home, the princess confessed to her father all of her stepmother's evil doings. The king was shocked and the queen was enraged. Nonetheless, the king banished his queen from his kingdom. And so the princess and the prince lived happily with their father and both of them learned a few things from their journey in the Goblin King's labyrinth. The end."

"What happened to the Goblin King?" Sophie asked.

I thought about it. "He died because he could never compare to the beauitful and strong princess!"

"Is that true?"

"I don't know, Grandma never said anything about what happened to him." I kissed her forehead. "Night."

"Good night, Janie."

I closed the door. I walked back into my room and closed my window. I was a bit disappointed when I didn't see the owl there. I closed the curtains and redressed into pajamas. I laid under my comforter and sheets, snuggling my pillow. I smiled and closed my eyes. I began to dream about Grandma Sarah's story. I wondered what the princess's name was. Did she fashioned the princess after herself? The princess did sound a lot like Grandma and I know she never really got along with her stepmother. They did end up making amends but they weren't exactly mother and daughter. They were just fine being friends. My mind drifted back to the story. I suddenly imagined myself as the princess going up to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. I was standing there with a yeti, a fox, and a dwarf. I stood tall and confident. I noticed a figure standing in my way; I slowly lifted my face. I knew it was the Goblin King. Hmm. Goblin King, why did that sound so... I saw him and I let out a horrified gasp. How could I have been so stupid and so forgetful?!

"_Jane! Wake up!_"

I sat up gasping. I panted hard and tried to steady my breathing. I ran my hands in my hair. I threw the sheets off and I grabbed my dream journal by my nightstand. I turned on the lamp and opened the journal to pages I wrote that morning. I traced my drawing of the Goblin King. Despite the fear gripping my chest, I let out a relieved sigh. The dream of the ballroom all came from Grandma Sarah's story. I don't know how the ballroom associates with the story but I didn't really care. I closed my journal and laughed a little.

I looked up to my ceiling. "Good one, Grandma. But next time, I'd like to dream of being queen and having that Goblin King in the palm of my hand." I turned off the lamp and laid back down. "Good night, Grandma."

* * *

**Note:** Short chapter but long story. The story of the beautiful princess was changed a bit for Grandma Sarah's sentimental reasons but I tried to keep it close to the actual story. I actually had fun writing down the story. Now, I wonder where my imagination will lead this story. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Wished Away

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. I sat up and glanced out my window, some part of me hoping the owl would be there. He wasn't. I felt a little disappointed. Eventhough he was only there for a little while, I got use to him. I made my bed and grabbed a change of clothes. I rattled the hallway bathroom's doorknob.

"Somebody in here!" Sophie yelled. "Do you mind?!"

I growled. I skipped to mom and dad's bathroom. Luckily, it was empty. I used mom's ocean scented shampoo and conditioner. After I dried myself, I braided my hair and I pulled on my undergarments and summer dress.

I hurried down the stairs to see Alex eating a sandwhich in the kitchen. She turned to me. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"I'm the little mermaid. _You're_ sleeping beauty."

She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm taking Sophie to rehearsal as soon as she eats breakfast. Wanna come?" Alex asked.

I thought about it. "Alright."

"Then get ready, Goblin Queen." She teased.

"Ha ha." I went upstairs and put on some white flipflops. I grabbed a white bag with painted pink, yellow, and blue flowers. I stuffed my phone, pocketknife, wallet, and a few other accessories. I went downstairs and waited with Alex. We began to make plans for that day. Sophie's rehearsal was three hours. We might as well stay in the city. We decided to go to the mall. Sophie came down in shorts and a striped shirt. She dressed like a minature Alex sometimes. Alex always wore shirts. She wore t-shirts or tanktops and if it was a little chilly, she'd take her favorite yellow sweater. She was more of a sneakers person than a flipflop one.

Thinking about Grandma Sophie last night made me realize how much the three of us had pieces of her. Sophie had her eyes - those big green eyes. She also had her eyelashes and her fantasy dreams. Alex had her fiery spirit, determination, and confidence and she was the one who looked the most like Grandma's - her face structure atleast. I had Grandma's brown hair and nose. I also had her naiveness, atleast that's what I've been told. I didn't know Grandma to be naive really.

"Lucky charms!" Sophie served herself.

I munched on my poptart. That was another thing Grandma, Alex, and I had in common: unhealthy breakfasts. We chatted a little and as soon as Sophie was done, Alex grabbed the carkeys.

"Got your cellphone?" I asked Sophie.

"Yup!"

"Pepper spray?"

"Gosh, Jane!" Alex said as she locked up the house. "She's only going to school for rehearsal!"

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Alex and I wandered around the mall. We were only window-shopping. Yeah, right. Alex said she talk to mom and dad earlier that morning. They said they were doing good and asked if we were alright. After confirming we were in no danger, dad tipped Alex off that there was a credit card for us girls. We were suppose to share it equally. "But don't tell your mother!" He warned. "Or I'm not doing it for you girls anymore." Good old daddy. Good thing about being girls, daddy was wrapped around our fingers.

Alex and I calculated how much was an even share. Even if we had to share with Sophie, it was still a pretty good amount. And Alex had a little part-time job on the college campus, so she had a little extra cash. We went to the videostore and then to Victoria's Secret. Alex wanted a new bikini and I wanted a new dress. I was so glad that store had modest clothing.

"Green or blue?" Alex asked me as she digged in between the hangers.

"I like green on you. It looks out there and this green - " I picked up a bikini top. "Looks good on you."

"Oh," Alex regarded it with interest. "That looks cute."

I grinned and wandered around the store, looking through clothes and stuff. I noticed a displayed dress across Victoria's Secret. I began to walk towards it. I stood infront of the window and admired the dress. It was a wedding gown. It was a glittery cap-sleeved ballroom gown. The neckline was heartshaped and the bodice was beaded into a design too familair to me. I noticed that the hem of the skirt was beaded as well. It was very beauitful.

An arm linked around mine. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Could it be? I turned my face, half-expecting to see Alex. But I stared into a heart-shaped face with blue eyes, framed with long curly red hair. My eyes widened. "Ava?"

She smiled, her pearly whites showing. "I knew it was you."

I pulled away, too amazed. A part of me was so happy that Ava actually existed. But a part of me was screaming at me that I was going crazy, it was all a dream! And she wasn't wearing her blue gown. She was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a blue shirt that showed off her right shoulder. She blended in fairly well.

"I had to see you," Ava said. "After you faded from the ballroom, I didn't know if you made it home safely. So, I used a little magic and did some research. It was hard to track you down in this overcrowded city." She looked around at the crowd. She turned back to me. "And you looked a little different but the moment I saw how you looked at the dress, I knew it was you. It was the same look you gave at the ball."

"Wait. It was all real?" I asked her.

Ava looked at me. "Yeah. I told you it was."

"I just passed it off as a dream. I mean, I don't believe in any magic."

She tilted her head. "Oh. And you're such a good dreamer too."

I smiled. "Thank my grandma." I paused. "Ava, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The girl who dreamed all the balls and parties... what was her name?"

Ava bit her lip in concentration and tapped her finger on her chin. "I think it was..."

Suddenly a screeching noise gave out, spreading goosebumps on my skin. Glass shattered all around us. I looked around and saw there was no crowd. Just an empty mall. I turned back around to see Ava looking horrified.

"He found me! He found you!" She looked guilty. "I'm so sorry, Jane!"

I rushed to her and grabbed her arms. "Who? The Goblin King? Ava, nothing makes sense!"

She looked at me with wide frightened eyes. She grabbed my hands. "Don't dream about the balls, about the king, or about me! Remember, anything is possible and nothing is what it seems!"

"Ava!" I suddenly fell through the ground. I screamed.

"Yo! Dork!" Something hit the back of my head.

I blinked and turned around. Alex stood there, one hand on her hip and another raised, which I assumed was the hand that hit me. She was carrying a Victoria Secret bag.

"What's with you?" She asked me.

"I spaced out." I told her. "Kinda went into la la land." I glanced around. There were hundreds of people around us with shopping bags. But no Ava. Had I imagined it all up? I turned to Alex. "Whatcha buy?"

"Oh my god!" Alex pulled out the bikini. It was green and white striped. "Isn't it cute? It reminded me of frogs!" Frogs were her favorite. She had half her room decorated with frogs.

I grinned. "Its all you."

We picked up Sophie after rehearsal. She came in the car with her little cute grin. "Guess what?" Sophie told us. "Marlene got sick and she'll be out 'till atleast Wednesday. I got the lead part now!"

"Whoohoo!" I cheered.

"Plan was sucessful." Alex held up her hand and I clapped it. Sophie auditioned for _Cinderella_. She was originally just a dancer which was so unfair. She was great! She originally wanted Cinderella. But of course, the teacher picked Marlene. Alex and I joked we were going to get Marlene out for Sophie. We didn't do anything of course, but nature sure did.

We all laughed.

"Do you need help with your lines?" I asked.

Sophie nodded. "I have to sing too."

"Pfft, you got that down." Alex said.

* * *

When we got home, we fixed ourselves to some noodle soup. Then we decided to help Sophie with her lines in a couple of hours. She was more than happy to oblige. I sprinted up the stairs and pulled out the dress I sewed together yesterday. I decided to add two front pockets. I grabbed a patch of material. It was striped and shades of blue and green and white. It fit perfectly with the pale blue dress. I sewed them on and added an oversixed dark blue button over both pockets for fun. I changed into it and pulled on some black leggings. I was glad the leggings were like dance leggings. The leggings only went down right below my knees. I modeled infront of my mirror and smiled.

The sky darkened.

I glanced out my window and was surprised to find the glass a bit chilling. I grabbed a light sweater and put it on. You know, on second thought, I'll put on some socks or shoes. I grabbed slip on shoes and went downstairs.

"What are you so dressed up so?" Alex asked with a teasing smile.

"Just got a little cold so I got a sweater."

"Rehearse!" Sophie jumped down the stairs and waved her script infront of us.

We laughed. "Ok, ok. Let's do this." Sophie stood in the middle of the living while Alex and I stood close by across while looking at the script.

"Alright," Alex clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth "I'll be the stepsister number one and two and Jane'll be the stepmom."

I frowned. "Why do I have to be the stepmom?" I asked a bit hurt.

"'Cause you got that down," Alex said.

I frowned. "That wasn't nice."

"Yeah, I know. Now begin!"

* * *

Rehearsal didn't go bad. Alright, so Sophie stuttered a little and forgot a few lines. But she was the lead role. She was feeling pressured. She sighed and nearly cried. Alex and I assured her she would get it right.

"What if I don't, though?" She asked tearfully. "Marlene would play it better than me."

I frowned. "Don't say that. You're the best."

"Maybe all you need to do is get in character. Maybe watching _Cinderella_ will help."

Sophie seemed to like the idea. "Alright, I'll go get it." She ran up the stairs.

I smiled at Alex a little. "Maybe if we get into pajamas, it'd be more comfortable."

"At six o'clock?"

"Pfft. Why not?"

Alex and I stopped and the grins on our face could no longer hide. "Last one to change is a rotten egg!" We both ran up the stairs, trying to knock one another down. We laughed and split up to our rooms. I stopped when I reached mine though. Sophie sat on my bed and she admired the gazebo music box in her hands. I looked at her and then slowly walked in my room. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Can I borrow this?" She looked back down at the doll.

I frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you never take care of my things. Remember my doll, Emma? That was a collection doll and I could never fix her hair or her head!"

Sophie glared at me with glassy eyes. "You're so mean! Just because Grandma left you the music box. It was suppose to be mine!"

I seethed with anger. "She left it to me. You got her stuffed animals. Fair is fair."

"But I want the music box. It'll help me with my play."

"I don't care!" I nearly screamed. "Its mine and I know that if I give it to you, you'll never take care of it and I'll get it back all broken!"

"What's going on?" Alex came in.

I turned around and beat Sophie to it. "Sophie wants my music box but I told her no. Tell her, Alex. Tell her she always messes up my things. Like Emma!"

Alex gave me a look. "Emma was five years ago." She turned to Sophie, "And you. No means no."

"But -"

"No buts!"

Sophie looked up with glassy eyes. "I hate you both," she muttered.

And then the most horrible thing happened. The music box slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor. My eyes widened in horror. The doll was detached from the gazebo and the gazebo lied in pieces. The doll was, for the most part, intact. But I saw a crack on her face. The music that was originally was playing became distorted until it went silent. I dropped to my knees and carefully picked up the doll. It split into two. Tears fell down my cheeks. The world went silent for a moment. I could barely hear Alex and Sophie arguing. It was gone. The music, the doll - it was all gone. It really wasn't fair! Grandma left me her musicbox, Sophie got her stuffed animals, and Alex got her books. I had nothing of Grandma now, just pictures.

"I didn't mean to!"

The world came back to me. I looked up at Alex with red eyes. She knew how much Grandma meant to me - meant to all of us. She glared at Sophie. "Man, Sophie. I wish the goblins from Grandma's story would come and take you away right now!" She marched to the doorway. "Come on, Jane." She said more calmly. "We might be able to save it with Dad's superglue."

I heard her walk away but I knew it was hopeless. It was gone. I stroked the doll's dress. I stood up slowly. I lifted my eyes to Sophie. I stopped. The bed was empty. "Sophie?" I looked under under the bed and around my bed. "Sophie, come on. I'm not going to kill you or beat you." I promised. I really wasn't. I just wanted to tell her how hurt I was and have her explain to mom and dad what happened over the phone. But she wasn't in my room so I checked her room. Not there either. I checked my room again. Panic rose in me. "Alex!"

She gave a loud sigh. "What?!"

"Sophie's gone!"

Alex came up the stairs with superflue in her hand. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, she was sitting right there!" I pointed at my bed. "You saw her!"

My sister took a breath. "Ok, calm down. Maybe she's in the closet." She stopped. "That didn't sound right."

"Alex!"

"Ok, ok!" She opened my closet and searched.

I bit the edge of my sweater's sleeve. Sophie had to be in the room. She didn't get pass me. I jumped when I heard a low snicker. I whirled around and could've sworn something ran in the hall. I took a peak and saw nothing. I took a few steps back further in my room. I saw something move in my mirror. I turned and saw nothing.

"A-Alex?"

"_Hang on_!" She said with obvious burning up frustration.

I saw a flash of lightning and the power went out. But there couldn't be any lightning; summer was a few weeks away. I heard another snicker. I lunged for my pillow. I had a pocketknife under it. But when I lifted my pillow, I screamed. It was small but so ugly looking it was terrifying! It lifted its large red eyes at me and cackled. I screamed again and this time Alex ran to my side. She gasped and brought out the metal bat from under my bed.

"Eat this!" She swung the bat and the thing went flying to the wall.

"Nice shot." I held her arm like a child to a mother.

"Talk later, run now!" She said.

"Wait. What about Sophie?"

"She probably made a run for it!" Alex looked around and jumped at the sound of thunder. She was just as surprised as I was. "What the...?" She whirled around when she heard a laugh. "This is getting freaky. What are they? Oversized bugs?"

"I don't know but we should go to the police station." I looked around, hair head spinning. "Sophie! Sophie, where are you?"

"Stay here!" Alex handed me the metal bat and ran out of the room.

I gaped at her. I gripped the metal bat in my hands. I breathed. It was time to put all those hours of Wii to good use. I looked up and saw the white barnowl perched on the treebranch. But he was staring straight at me and I felt like he was glaring at me with hatred. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something behind me, silently laughing. I breathed and whirled around while swinging the metal bat. Whatever it was, it hit the ground and scurried away. I grinned a little. Homerun! I stayed still despite the trembling fear running all over my body. I managed to knock down another of the oversized bug. But this one stayed still enough for me to actually see what it was. My jaw dropped. It was a goblin, exactly how Grandma Sarah would describe them as. It suddenly dawned on me. Sophie's disappearance, goblins, lightning...

Before I could scream Alex's name, my window broke and the glass pieces went flying everywhere. I heard the screen rip, almost in synch with the thunder. I crouched down and my hands covered my head. The metal bat dropped onto the ground with a loud _clang_. I heard snickers all around me, pattering of feet, and the beating of wings. Then a musical humming replaced the beating of wings. I let out short breaths and opened my eyes. A tall figure shadowed over me. I realized they were right behind me. I jumped to my feet and took steps back.

At the very second I saw the figure, I wished I would wake up.

Standing in my bedroom with a smirk and in black armor was the Goblin King himself.

* * *

**Note:** Dun dun dun! The Goblin King finally makes his appearance. lol I swear my imagination is forcing me to write this. Tell me what you think please!

**P.S.** Thank you "Exceptiona" for reviewing. I'm glad that though the storyling is unoriginal, it still caught your interest. :)


	5. Entering the Labyrinth

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

I stared at him. "Goblin King," I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

The corners of his mouth were turned up in a smirk and his mismatched eyes were full of mystery and mischeviousness, but there was a charm to it. Wow, the Goblin King really did complete the profile of a tempting villian. "I'm here because someone wished away a child," he said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I was a horrible liar, especially in this situation. "No one wished anyone away." I said too quickly. "In fact, no one wishes for anything in this house. You must be talking about Mrs. Karen down the street. She always wishes she wasn't a mom. And who can blame her for -"

He rolled his eyes and said harshly, "Don't test me, mortal. Someone wished a child away and now I must complete my obligation."

"Is Sophie at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?" I asked.

He titled his head slightly and I saw he was caught by surprise. "As you guessed, yes."

"I guess I have to run the labyrinth, huh?"

"Only the wisher will run the labyrinth." The Goblin King materianized a crystal ball in his hand and began to juggle it around. I followed the crystal ball, completely hypnotized. I broke my gaze away and looked straight at him. "Please give give me Sophie," I begged. "I swear I won't dream of ballrooms or anything. Just give me back my sister."

"Tsk, tsk." The Goblin King shook his head and suppressed a laugh. He looked at me. "The wish has nothing to do with your little ballroom fantasies or school wishes." He looked back at the juggling crystal ball.

My eyes widened. School wishes... "What?" I gasped and spun around when I heard snickering. I glanced back at the king. "Please, they were just words."

"What's said is said," he told me. He stopped and extended the crystal ball towards me. "Take it."

I narrowed my eyes. "No. I'd take Sophie over a crystal any day - even on my bad ones."

The Goblin King frowned. "Just take the crystal, Little Miss Jane. And you can see your dreams."

"What's the point of seeing my dreams and not living them?" I asked. "Besides, I told you. I want my sister back."

He seemed angry but excited at the same time. I don't know how to explain it. It was like he was expecting me to refuse the crystal but hoped that I would. "Little Miss Jane," he said tauntingly. I buried my fear and put my best poker face on. "Don't you defy me." _Too._ He wanted to say "too", I was sure of it. I noticed he slipped the crystal back in his robes.

"Goblin King, please," I pleaded. "I'm begging you for my sister. Please."

He smirked. "What's said is said." He said again.

"Its not fair though." I held back a sob. I heard the goblins snicker. "All I want is my little sister. I know I shouldn't have said those words but I'm really sorry. Please give her back." I whirled around upon hearing more snickers. I was getting sick and tired of their laughter. I think I saw a goblin glanced up at me and the king from under my bed. I looked back at the king with pleading eyes. But he was focused on something else. I followed his gaze. He was staring at the broken little doll in her silver dress on the floor. "Is that what you want?" I asked. He looked at me. "If you want it, just give me back Sophie."

But I don't think he was actually listening to me. Instead, he reached out to my face. His mouth parted slightly, like he wanted to say something. I flinched back. His fingers never touched my skin. I felt a slight tug on my hair. I opened my eyes and saw he was touching my hair. I froze and tried not to breathe hard or show my fear. His mismatched eyes focused on my hair. He brought my brown locks to the front over my shoulder. He ran my locks in his gloved fingers, as if inspecting it or trying to remember something.

"Jane? Jane, I really can't find Sophie. Let's just go to the police!" Alex shouted and I heard her run up the stairs. The Goblin King took a long step back from me and his face hardened. Alex came in the room and I heard her breathing take on an angry pattern. She took notice of our new houseguest. "Did you take my little sister?" She strolled right up to him with fiery determination. I admired Alex for standing up to the Goblin King. "Huh?" She asked him. "What did you to my sister?"

I saw that the Goblin King stared at her face. As if he saw something in her face he recognized. I think it terrified him a little. He grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair and threw her back. I threw my arms around her and managed to break her fall. I felt her skin flush with anger. She stood back up and I had to hold her back from charging at the Goblin King.

"Little girls," he looked at us. "One of you wished away your sister, now who was it?"

"You're the Goblin King?" Alex stared at him. "Wait." She turned to me. "The story, Grandma's, its real?"

I meekly nodded, keeping my eyes on the king's face. He twitched slightly. Alex turned back to him. "Give us back Sophie -"

"I already tried," I tugged on her sweater's sleeve. "He won't give her back. Wisher has to run the labyrinth."

"As I was saying," the Goblin King's voice seethed with anger and impatience. "Which one of you little girls wished away your baby sister?"

"It was me." Alex and I said at the same time. We gave quick glares at one another. This tended to happen. I'd take the fall for Alex or she'd take the fall for me. We fought over that. Thats what sisters were: watching out for one another.

"Come on, Alex, you don't even know the story!" I told her and turned to him. "I wished away Sophie but I'm willing to run the labyrinth for her."

He was about to say something when Alex intervened. "Please, Jane. You wouldn't have the guts to say it!"

The Goblin King looked at her, slightly confused, but about to act like the vicious king in the story. I frowned at Alex. "Alex, I wished away Sophie, I have to do it."

"Uh, no." Alex rolled her eyes. "I did so now I have to do it."

"You don't even know what's in it!"

"Yeah, I do. I remember the story!"

"Na-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"ENOUGH!" The Goblin King roared. Both of us clammed shut. "Since both of you are willing to run the labyrinth, you both shall."

Alex and I exchanged looks. We both shrugged. "Alright, we can deal with that." Alex said. When we turned to him we found ourselves staring at the labyrinth. We looked around.

"You both have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth and reach the castle before your little sister becomes a goblin forever." His voice rang out. It sounded like he was right there with us but he was nowhere in sight.

I turned to Alex who was glaring at me. "What?"

"Jane, if you had let me told the truth you wouldn't be here."

"Alex, you're my sister and Sophie's mine too." I reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. "Sisters forever."

She grinned and squeezed my hand in return. "Sisters forever." We both faced the labyrinth and took deep breaths. "Alright," Alex looked around. "We gotta find that dwarf..."

I stared at her in surprise. "You remember the story?"

She looked at me. "J, you insult me. That was my favorite bedtime story too. I remember it like the back of my hand."

I gripped her hand tightly as we walked down the hill. We looked around for anyone and then we tried to find a way in the labyrinth. Alex decided to pound on the labyrinth's walls. I decided to look for the dwarf. Something flew infront of me. I gasped and then I smiled. It was a fairy. I held my palm up and the little creature landed on my palm.

"Hey, Alex!" I yelled. "Come over here."

"What is it?" She came over. "Hey, its a fairy."

"I know, huh? How swee-OW!" I shook it off my hand and looked down at my middle finger. "It bit me!"

"Hey, you!" Alex stomped the ground but the fairy was too quick. "Don't you ever do that to my sister!"

I sighed. "Its no use, Alex. Come on. Did you find a way in?"

"No," she frowned. "Maybe we should climb."

"Pfft, amateurs."

Alex and I whirled around to the third person who entered our conversation and had snuck up on us. He was short and his dark skin was, how do you say, cracked. He had light bushy eyes and bright big blue eyes stared at us. He had a weird hat to cover his white hair. He was dressed in a white shirt and peasant looking clothes.

"Are you suppose to be a dwarf?" Alex asked with the attitude I was ashamed and fond of.

But the dwarf, if it was one, just stared at us. "No, it couldn't be..." He muttered. "Who are ye anyway?"

"Alex."

"Jane."

"Hmm, just what I thought."

"That's not possible," I said.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Alex asked.

"I'm Hoggle."

"Ok, Hoggle, can you tell us how to do get in the labyrinth? We're running on a tight schedule."

He gave us a peculair look. "You gets in through there." He pointed behind us.

Alex and I turned around to see double brown doors that nearly blended in the wall. "Whoa." We both pushed it opened and stepped inside. On either wide, it was like a neverending straight path. The labyrinth walls high and making the path narrow.

"No turns or nothing," I mused. "Not an average labyrinth, huh?"

"Both of yous got some learning to do," Hoggle told us.

Alex rolled her eyes. I smiled at Hoggle. "Thanks, Hoggle."

"Let's go."

Alex and I left Hoggle behind and we began to pace down of what seemed like a never-ending straight path. The doors closed behind us. I began to replay the story in my head, trying to think of any tips to help us.

"Jane?"

I looked at Alex. "I'm trying to remember Grandma's story."

Alex squeezed my hand. "Something about a worm I think..."

"A worm?" I blinked. "I never heard of a worm in Grandma's story."

"She told each of us a different version of the story."

I tilted my head. "Why is that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Come on! I think I know where the blue worm is." She pulled me along and we began to to pick up the pace. We traveled for what seemed like half an hour. Alex slowed to a stop. "I was pretty sure the worm was around here...."

I flicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth and looked around. "We could try walking over the walls." I suggested. I bit my lip and looked up. "How are we going to do that?"

"Hmm." Alex thought about it. "Oh! I got an idea." She went up to the wall and tested out the vines that grew on it. She then tried to climb the wall. "Just do it slowly, k?"

I grew anxious but I trusted Alex. "Ok."

It took a little longer than I hoped, but Alex was at the top of the wall. "Ok. You up. If you want, use the vine every now and then for leverage. But don't hang on it too much, its not that durable."

"Ok." My voice trembled with fear.

Alex looked at me. "Its ok, Jane. I'm here."

My stomach twisted and turned when I began to climb. Finding holes in the bricks to put the toe of my shoes and to grasp with my fingers wasn't so hard. It was to stay on long enough and to not get too nervous. I nearly slipped once.

"Jane, just a little more. Use the vine."

I did use the vine as she instructed. When I was close enough to the top, she reached down and helped me up. "Watch your step. Wall's not wide enough." I walked behind Alex. We used our arms to balance ourselves or I would hold her waist. She patted her hand on my own, assuring me it was all good.

"Hey!" We both looked. We saw Hoggle jumping about angrily outside the labyrinth. "That's cheating!" He accused.

Alex stuck her tongue out. "Eh, what are you going to do about it?" The dwarf was taken back. "That's right!"

We walked a little more. "Do you see a turn?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just up ahead." She stopped. "Are you looking down at your feet?"

I lifted my face. "No."

She looked at me over her shoulder. "Liar. Don't, you'll get scared."

"Ok." We started to walk again. We froze when we heard the faint music of Mariah Carey's "I'll be loving you long time". Alex turned to me. "Isn't that your phone?"

My eyes grew wide and I slipped my hand in the front pocket of my dress. I felt my phone and took it out. I stared at the screen. "Its Sophie." I looked up at her.

"She might be calling from the castle!" Alex said.

"And she might look out the window and help us to it!" I nearly jumped up in excitement. I flipped it open. "Hello? Sophie?" My voice was loud and high with excitement. I was too happy that Sophie had a phone to call us. Alex and I didn't speak it but we were worried sick about her!

"My, if you're this happy that your sister called how happy were you in the ballroom?"

My face reddened and my mouth hung open. It was the Goblin King. My embarassment turned to anger. "Where's Sophie?" I asked him.

_Who is it?_ Alex mouthed.

_The Goblin King,_ I told her. She frowned and hate flashed in her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk. No hello?" His voice was calm and had a playfulness to it that would've made me blush but I was too angry.

"Put her on the phone." I demanded.

He sighed. "If I do, what will you do for me?"

Alex heard his question. She grabbed the phone and nearly screamed in it, "A damn good beating, that's what!"

I pulled it away from her. I held the phone to my ear. "Can we talk to her, please?" Alex stared at me.

"Suppose it'll be the last time you talk to her." He said.

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You're suppose to solve the labyrinth."

"We are!" Alex leaned in and yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. Such rude manners. Perhaps a little trick to the oubliette will straighten you out."

"Wait. Isn't oubliette French?" I asked him.

"You took French! What does it mean?" Alex asked me.

"Uh, it means..." I tapped my foot and tried so hard to remember.

"Come on, Jane!"

"I'm trying!"

"Tick-tock." The Goblin King teased.

"Shut up!" I yelled and pushed the 'END' button angrily.

Alex stared at me. "Way to go, Jane. Never seen you lose your temper like that."

"That's the _only_ thing I'm losing to him!" I said.

She looked at me. Then her face lightened as if she had an epiphany. "Oh, he's _that_ Goblin King!"

I really wished Alex didn't say that, but it was better than saying it in front of him. Then I understood what she thought I meant. I turned to her, horrified. "No! I meant about Sophie!"

"Uh-huh. Riiiiiiiiiiiight." Alex laughed.

"Alex!" Pretty soon I started to laugh. We knelt over, hugging out stomachs. I was really glad Alex was with me in this labyrinth. I don't know what I'd do without her. But suddenly we heard a loud shifting. We stopped and stared at one another. Pretty soon there was nothing beneath our feet and we fell.

* * *

**Note:** I did wonder if I could do Jareth's appearance better but that was all I could think of. Plus I didn't want to put too much. Afterall, he's the type that just wants to get down to business. I just loved Alex's whole metal bat thing. She's one of my favorites. :) Tell me what you think please!


	6. Sophie and the Goblin King

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

_"Man, Sophie. I wish the goblins from Grandma's story would come and take you away right now!" _

The world around me spun so fast, the colors of Jane's room blended together and I had to close my eyes. I felt everything settle around me and I opened my eyes. I was alone in a dirty and chicken infested. "Yuck!" I stood up and looked all around. Ok, I didn't like cleaning my room but this was disgusting! I noticed that where I sat there were dirty cushions and rags. But if one thing was cleaned, it was the throne. I hugged myself and was cold and alone for several long minutes.

Then I heard laughter and footsteps. I looked around and saw goblins! Goblins of all shapes, sizes, and colors. They were sitting around in the room like they'd been there for hours. I saw chickens too. The air shifted and I heard a faint humming. Didn't Grandma say...?

I turned around.

A blonde man with mismatched eyes and in dark armor stood before the throne, adjusting his gloves. He lifted his eyes to me.

"You're him, aren't you?" I asked him rather tmidly. "You're the Goblin King."

He twitched slightly. "Yes," he answered me coolly.

I looked around at the goblins. They were drinking, throwing things, playing with chickens, and being so obnoxious. I played with my hands. I looked back up at the king and he stared out into space. He looked back at me and I looked down, too scared too look in the mismatched eyes.

"Alex and Jane will beat the labyrinth," I suddenly said.

There was a shatter of glass and the whole room went quiet. The broken glass pieces I heard shatter landed directly infront of my feet. I stole a glance up. The Goblin King stood up, glaring at me with such hatred and I saw his fists trembling.

"My sisters don't give up easily and we always go through for one another." I wasn't afraid to say the words but I was growing a bit frightened the longer he glared at me. "Please don't hurt them," I begged. "They're my sisters."

He relaxed and sat back down. Once again, the noise filled up the room. I looked around at the goblins then back at their king. I dug into the pockets of my dress and pulled out a clear plastic bag wth chocolate chip cookies. I tried to find a clean suitable place to sit and eat but there wasn't any.

"Sit here."

I looked up to see a nice little golden chair next to the throne. I walked up the small steps and sat down. "Thank you." I opened the bag and I looked up at the Goblin King. "Want one?" I offered. He was taken back but shook his head and looked back at the clock. I glanced at the clock. "Thirteen hours, right? That's how long Alex and Jane have to solve it."

"Yes." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "You know a little more than you let on, don't you?"

"As being the youngest sister, I tend to observe more. It helps a lot because then I know how not to get in trouble and what to say and how to blame them."

I saw him smirk a little. "A little trouble-maker, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, sir."

"Tell me a little more about your sisters."

It was my turn to be the surprised one. "Um, well. Alex is the oldest, then Jane, then me. Alex is in college; she wants to be a psychologist. She has an attitude and a bit wild, but she's always there. Jane is closer to her. She wants to be a fashion designer."

"I know."

I looked up in surprise. "How do you know?" He didn't say anything so I continued. "She's really good at it too." I paused, wondering what else I could tell. "Alex loves frogs, so her favorite color is green. I don't know why but she thinks frogs are cute. She also likes to swim. She's always in the pool. And Jane likes the ocean. Her favorite animal is the turtle. She says she's slow like one but they're so cute and funny. Her favorite color is purple and she's always drawing." I looked down and pulled out a cookie. What happened next was like World War III. I think the chocolate scent was strong because it was silent for two seconds in the room. Then all the goblins collaborated around me, reached for the cookies. I stood on my chair and held it out of reach. Some jumped up and reached for the cookies.

"Silence!" The Goblin King stood up. The goblins looked at him. "Back to your duties, the lot of you!" He held his riding crop in his hand. The goblins hurried off but a few sent envious glares to me.

I thought only Alex, Jane, and I fought tooth and nail for them. Who knew goblins were crazy for chocolate cookies too? I sat back down and there was a clatter. I looked down to see my pink cell phone. I reached down for it and flipped it open. There was reception in the castle. I hesitantly looked at the Goblin King who was peering into a crystal ball. "Can I talk to my sisters? I won't help them cheat." I promised.

He regarded my cell phone. With a flick of his hand, the crystal ball vanished. He leaned over and plucked it from my hands. I frowned but was a bit frightened to say anything. He pushed a few buttons and held it to his ear. I cocked my head, surprised he knew how to use it. But who was he calling? I heard the familair ringback tone of PussyCat Dolls "Buttons". Jane! I grew anxious. Maybe he would let me talk to her!

I could barely hear Jane's voice on the other end. "_Hello_? _Sophie_?" I could tell she was excited.

The Goblin King smirked. "My, if you're this happy that your sister called how happy were you in the ballroom?"

Ballroom?

A short pause. "_Where's Sophie_?"

"Tsk, tsk." He teased. "No hello?"

"_Put her on the phone_." Jane demanded.

The king faked a sigh. "If I do, what will you do for me?"

"_A damn good beating, that's what_!" I grinned. That was Alex!

Jane spoke next with a pleading, "_Can we talk to her, please_?"

The king's next words gave me a shiver. "Suppose it'll be the last time you talk to her." He glanced at me and I could tell he was serious.

"_What are you talking about_?" Jane's voice had a panic edge.

"You're suppose to solve the labyrinth."

That could only mean one thing. They were cheating. I resisted to sigh.

"_We are_!" There was Alex again.

"Tsk, tsk. Such rude manners." A sly sinister grin played on his mouth. "Perhaps a little trip to the oubliette will straighten you out."

I couldn't hear what Jane and Alex were arguing now but I shook my head desperately. "Please!" I begged. "Please don't send them there!"

The Goblin King looked at me and I saw his expression softened. "Tick-tock." Was all he said on the phone. He flipped it close and leaned forward. "And why shouldn't I send your sisters there?"

"Jane can't be in the dark! And Alex will go crazy!" I told him. "Please. I know you put people there so they can be forgotten. I don't want to forget them. Please!"

He narrowed his eyes. "So cruel," he muttered and produced a crystal ball. I stared at the crystal and watched my sisters fall into a darkness.

* * *

**Note:** I decided to show how things from Sophie's POV was doing. If you have any ideas for Sophie's POV, that would be great. As well as suggestions for Jane and Alex's obstacles. Oh! And Exceptional, I would be happy to see that drawing. :) I can't wait!


	7. Oubliette and Stone Tiki Heads

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I don't know how long I was knocked out but when I opened my eyes, all I could see was darkness. I gasped and sat up, releasing panicked breaths. "Alex?" I whispered. I laid back down and curled into a ball. I shut my eyes. "Alex?" I hated the dark. I couldn't see anything and not knowing what was ahead scared me. I thought I heard a noise and I covered my ears. _Please let me wake up to find Sophie and Alex about to pour water on my face! Oh please!_

"ALEX!" I screamed, unable to take it.

I heard shuffling. "Jane?"

I breathed. "Alex?"

"Yeah? Hey, get your cell phone out and shine the light around."

I did. Alex hadn't landed too far from me. I instantly grabbed her hand. She squeezed it back. "Alright, now we got light." I said. We carefully got to your feet and took a look around. "We're in the oubliette." I sighed.

"All because you wouldn't give the Goblin King what he wanted."

I glared at Alex, but she ignored it. I shone the light on her and she cautiously felt around until her hands came upon a cave wall. I walked over to her, minding my own step.

"Maybe there's a door. Grandma told me there was when the princess fell to the oubliette. Only, the dwarf was there to help."

I frowned. "That's not in the story."

"Jane, Grandma told us different versions, 'member?"

"Oh." It was confusing though. Why would Grandma tell us different versions. In fact, she told Alex more about it than me. I felt a little hurt but I scolded myself. Sophie was our top priority, not my drama.

"Hey!" Alex grinned at me. "Found it!"

I smiled. She pushed it open and light streamed in. I followed her out. I put my cellphone away. We both looked around. The path was wide and stone tiki heads were carved around us.

"Hmm, think there's a party?" Alex asked mischeviously.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Come on."

"How much time we have?"

I glanced at my cell phone. "Well, if the Goblin King came to our house at 6:15, and we have thirteen hours, and its 7:48..."

"Alright. We're doing good." Alex breathed. I hadn't realized she was holding it. She looked back and up ahead. "I think this way is it."

I followed her and glanced every now and then at the stone tiki heads. For some reason, they gave me the creeps. I could swear there stone eyes followed Alex and me like hawks.

"Hey, Alex?" I moved closer to her.

"Yeah?" Alex seemed to be in la la land.

"Is it just me or are those stone tikis watching us?" She stopped and glanced at one. She sprinted backwards then forward. My eyes widened when the eyes moved. "Holy smokes! It is!"

Alex was acting too calm. She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, come on. They're not gonna stop us."

I kept glanced back at the stone tikis as we continued walking. We came to a fork in the path. I looked at the right path while Alex looked at the left. "This way." We both said, going into two different paths. We backed up and looked at one another.

"This way." I said, pointing at the right path.

"No," Alex said. "This way." She pointed at the left.

I frowned. "How do you know?"

She gave me a look. "How do _you _know?"

"Hmm." I glanced into the left path. "It looks wrong."

Alex scoffed. "Oh, whatever, Jane. You know I'm right!"

"No, I don't."

"Well, what makes you think _you're_ right?"

I matched her glare and posture. "Because I have a feeling."

"Oh? A feeling? What about that time you had a feeling we wouldn't get in trouble last summer with mom and dad?"

"Hey! I said it could've been wrong. Mom and dad know everything!"

"Come on, Jane. We're going left." She grabbed my wrist and tugged me onto her path.

I narrowed my eyes and tugged my way. "We're going right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted. We both took deep breaths. I blinked and glanced at Alex, "What were we talking about?"

She seemed just as confused. "I don't know." She glanced at the right and left path. "Left?" She asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

We both walked down the left path together. I didn't know what happened back there but for a brief moment, I had been angry at Alex. I glanced at her and saw she was thinking too, probably about the same thing. I held her hand and we both exchanged smiles.

"Man, after all this, we are so going on a shopping spree." I said.

Alex laughed.

*** * ***

**Sophie's POV**

I grinned at the scene in the crystal ball. The Goblin King's trick didn't work. He intended to turn Jane and Alex against one another, making the journey through the labyrinth even more difficult. For a moment, I panicked. Jane was easy to get mad and Alex has a fiery temper. But they both broke the spell or whatever it was. I stole a glance at the king. He frowned. He then looked at me.

"Don't think I'm giving up on separating your sisters."

I shrugged. "I told you, we're sisters. We're always there for one another."

* * *

**Note: **Wonder if Alex and Jane's bond is strong enough to fend off the Goblin King's intent of separation... Haven't figured out yet how they get out of the part of the labyrinth they're in now. But I'm guessing that probably they go up that tunnel of hands. lol


	8. Up or Down?

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Author's Note:** I just HAD to write this down. I'm not promising it will continue. A few of you will know I'm on hiatus or whatever that's called (something with writer's block) for my other in-progress stories. Sorry about that. Time and my new novel take up the time I use to have for fanfiction. But atleast I can do a few oneshots for all ya. Here's one of them.

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

**Jane's POV**

The tunnel became narrow and dark. I squeezed Alex's hand. It felt a lot like we were going downhill. I didn't know whether this was a good or a bad idea. I looked at Alex. "Hey, in the story, wasn't someone suppose to help the princess?"

Alex thought about it. "Yeah, come to think of it. But we're not princesses so I guess we don't count."

I pouted. "That sucks."

She laughed. Then she stopped. Alex grinned like a cheschire cat. "I see stairs up ahead. Come on, Jane!" She sprinted forward.

I tried to catch up. "Alex, wait!" I wasn't a fast runner and my legs were killing me.

We both stopped infront of the steps to catch our breaths. The staircase was rather dark and I had a creepy feeling about it. But Alex pressed forward. I followed. The stairs spiraled and I thought we weren't going to see its end. But then we came to a deadend.

"This isn't fair!" I stomped my foot.

Alex bit her lip and looked around. "Maybe there's a secret passageway here.." She groped the walls for a lever or a loose brick.

I, on the other hand, looked up. I grinned when I saw a hatchet. "Alex! Look!" I jumped up grabbed it. I used my weight to pull it down and a trapdoor opened! "Score one for Jane!" I squealed.

Alex laughed. "Alright, kiddo. Let's get you up first."

She knelt on one knee and intertwined her fingers. I used her palms as a step-up to climbe through the trapdoor. It was still dark but there was a dim light. I could see carvings in the walls and things protuding out. I looked down and gave Alex a lift.

"Maybe we can climb up..." I looked up.

"Up or down?"

"What was that?" I looked back at Alex.

She looked at me. "What?"

"Come on, come on!"

Alex gave me a peculair look. "Did you..."

I shook my head. I heard something move behind me. I whirled around and saw two large and dark hands forming a face. I gasped but wonder came over me. "Hey, that's cool. How do you do that?"

"Jane!"

"What? I wanna know!"

"Well, young lady.." The hands moved so it actually looked like someone talking. And the voice belonged to an old man. "You see, we -"

"Blah, blah!" An obnoxious voice yelled. "Are you guys going up or down?"

I turned around to see another hand-face talking.

"Wait. Up or down?" Alex looked around at the many faces forming around us. "You can pull us up or down?"

"That's right." The old man said again.

I smiled. "Up please."

"Aw, ruin our fun!"

Alex and I felt hands grab out arms and legs. Pretty soon we were going up the tunnel. The conversations on the way up were very interesting...

"Ha, taking the easy way, huh?"

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't want to stay down there all their lives."

"I like it better when they choose down."

"Well, it is a big decision for them."

"The last one chose down."

"Hopefully the next will!"

We had to climb out of the tunnel of hands. "Thank you!" We called out to them. I smiled at the open air and sunlight.

"Looks like we got of that one fine," Alex said.

"Yeah, we sure did." I tilted my head up to the sky. But I stopped when I saw the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. "Sophie."

Alex breathed. "Let's go. We don't have much time." She looked at the stone walls. "And I seriously doubt we can climb on the tops of the walls now." We began to walk.

I sighed. "If the labyrinth keeps changing, how are we going to find out way to the castle?"

"Me."

We both stopped when Hoggle walked up to us. "Hoggle?" I was amazed. "Wait. How'd you -"

"I know this labyrinth pretty well and its tricks. Stick to me and I'll help ye as much I can." He turned his back to us and took one step.

"Wait!" Alex said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why are you helping us?"

_Good question._ I looked at the dwarf. He turned around to face us.

"Because, well," Hoggle looked down at his feet.

He looked so nervous and I gave a sympathetic smile. "Are you ok, Hoggle?"

He looked up at me then at Alex. "Yer really... yer really Sarah's girls, huh?"

"Sarah?" We both echoed.

"Oh! Grandma Sarah?" I asked.

Hoggled nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alex held up her hands. "This is getting way too confusing. You knew our grandma?"

"Aye, I did." Hoggle looked around. "Let's keep moving. I'll explain it on the way."

Alex and I exchanged looks. Hoggle was the only way who could help us rescue Sophie. We both followed him.

"Where to begin?" Hoggle muttered. "I guess I should start off with how and why Sarah had to run the labyrinth...."

* * *

**Note:** Had a little block but here's the next chapter! :) Hope you all like.


	9. Crystals

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

Hoggle told us of Grandma Sarah's adventure in the labyrinth. She was the princess in the tale Grandma told us. But while I was able to identify things that Alex couldn't understand, Alex pointed out that she heard of the blue worm and of the fierys. I couldn't help but feel left out. Why didn't Grandma tell me that?

I shook the childish thought away and looked at the dwarf. "So Grandma actually went through this labyrinth for her brother?" I asked.

Alex whistled. "Nice one, Grandma. How old was she?"

Hoggle thought about it. "She wasn't even sixteen. That was the first birthday we celebrated with her."

I smiled. It must've been nice. "Um, Hoggle, I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"What exactly happened between Grandma and the Goblin King?"

He stopped. Alex glanced at him then at me. "What ye mean?" He slowly turned around.

I shrugged. "At the final confrontation. Did she just arrive and poof back home with her brother or did she actually say 'You have no power -'"

"Shh!" Hoggle raised his hands and looked around. "He can hear."

"Hear what?" Alex yelled. "And who?"

"Jareth!" The dwarf whispered.

Alex and I exchanged confused expressions. "Who's that?"

"The Goblin King!"

"_That's_ his name?" Alex burst into laughter.

Jareth. Hmm. That actually sounded nice and it seemed to suit him. My cheeks warmed up. Wait. What am I doing? I snapped out of it before Alex could tease me but Hoggle already saw my flushed cheeks. "How close are we to the castle?"

"Well, ye still in the beginning but if I can help and a few others will, ye can get there in the time limit."

Alex and I breathed. "Thanks," Alex told him with a smile.

"Eh, don't mention it. But don't be running around, alright? I ain't no babysitter!"

He walked away and we muffled giggles. As we progressed through the labyrinth, we found out more about Grandma. The yeti was called Ludo and there was a fox knight called Sir Didymus. Sir Didymus respectfully called the two Sir Ludo and Sir Hoggle. Apparently, they call eachother brother. I found it sweet and I smiled. As continued our merry way, I couldn't help but get the feeling that we were being watched. I looked around a few times, wondering I would see a bird, a goblin, or any other creature of the labyrinth. I didn't.

"So, Hoggle," Alex said for the fourth time. "What do you do around here?"

"I tend to the gardens outside. Those faries are nasty little things."

"Tell me about it," I muttered under my breath.

"And when there's a runner, I'm suppose to lead them off." My sister and I both stopped. Hoggle must've noticed because he turned around. "I ain't leading you off. Yer Sarah's girls. I'd... I know she would've wanted me to help ye." He sounded sincere.

We both shrugged. "Alright."

Hoggle was amused. "Ye two are a riot."

The three of us continued to make turns and walk on the stone for about two hours (I checked). Then suddenly, the atmosphere around us changed. A humming surrounded us and we tensed. I blinked and turned around. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat when I saw the Goblin King. He wasn't wearing armor or that dark cloak now. He was wearing grey tights, brown boots, and a brown leather jacket in a otherworldly fashion.

"What have we here?" The Goblin King smirked.

I got scared. I don't know why. In the ballroom, I wasn't scared, I was flirtatious. In my bedroom when he took Sophie, I wasn't scared of him exactly; I was scared about Sophie and surprised he was real. Now, I was scared. Now that I knew Grandma Sarah was the princess who defeated the Goblin King, now I knew he would be unnaturally cruel and ruthless with us. I took several steps back until I hit Alex's shoulder. I felt her grasped my hand and looking boldly at the Goblin King.

"What the hell you want?" She snapped. Gosh, I loved how Alex was the braver sister.

The Goblin King took slow taunting steps towards us. I took a step back for every one he put forward; he smirked. At first, Alex refused to take a step back. But something changed. She took a very small one back. She squeezed my hand for strength adn courage. I took so many back that Hoggle was now infront of me. I saw how he trembled but he stood his ground.

The Goblin King turned his attention to the dwarf. "Hogwart, what are you doing with these little girls?"

"Its Hoggle, and you know who these girls are," Hoggle told him. "They Sarah's girls. I can't leave them out here."

"Oh yes you will!" The king threatened, "Or its the Bog for you."

Hoggle dropped to his knees. "Oh no, please! Not the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

Alex and I exchanged glances. We knew what that was.

"And you two." The king walked over Hoggle and towards us. "Little Miss Jane and Little Miss Alex, how are you both enjoying my labyrinth?"

Even Alex was scared at the way he leaned over us with a devil's smirk and a strange glint in his eyes.

"Uh, no comment." I broke the awkward silence. The Goblin King narrowed his eyes at me. I swallowed. He took a step towards me and I shrunk back as he leaned forward. My back hit the wall and I pressed into it as a devious grin spread on his pale features. Someone tugged my hand and pulled me away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey." Alex stood inbetween us. "She's seventeen, pedofile. Not happening!" The king narrowed his eyes.

I breathed, silently thanking my sister for her interference.

"No comment on my labyrinth, eh?" He asked. He produced a crystal ball and twirled it around for us. My eyes were glued to the crystal as he moved it up and down his arm, around his wrist, and between his gloved fingers. The trance broke when he spoke again. "Perhaps you aren't experiencing _all_ the features of the labyrinth."

Uh-oh. Great job, Jane. I heard Hoggle groaned. Alex squeezed my hand unbelievably tight but I paid attention once again to the crystal ball that he was juggling again. I glanced up at his face and he seemed... amused? Suprised? Please? Hard to tell.

"Run!" Alex finally screamed.

She, me, and Hoggle took off in a run. I pushed my legs to go fast no matter how much it burned and pained me. But even when we put half a mile of distance inbetween us, I could still _hear_ the crystal ball juggling between the Goblin King's two hands, as if I was still back there.

* * *

**Note:** Chapter nine! I love how Alex is the one who takes control and the wild sister. Hoggle is still afraid of the Bog of Eternal Stench. But, wouldn't you be? Its implied that Jane is attracted to the labyrinth's magic, particularly Jareth's. Wonder how much trouble or help it'll get her. And, would it be a good idea to do Jareth's POV for the next chapter? Also, throw any suggestions and ideas please!


	10. Separation

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not own Jim Henson's "Labyrinth". I do however own Jane, Ava, Alex, and Sophie. Those four are MINE. Thank you for your time. :)

**Summary:** It was just a story. That's all it was. But Jane and her sisters, Alex and Sophie, began to realize that some stories are real and that some things are just meant to be hidden...

* * *

It seemed we had been running forever. We stopped when we left the Goblin King far behind psychically and mentally. "Think... Think we lost him?" Alex asked breathlessly.

Hoggle straightened up and shook his head while panting. "No. He's got eyes everywhere."

I groaned. "How determined is he for us to lose?"

The dwarf looked at me like I was stupid. "There's one thing you gotta know about Jareth. He don't like losing." He turned around. "This way." He took a step forward.

Alex scoffed and crossed her arms. "Except he lost to Grandma Sarah. And boy, did he lost." I closed my eyes and let out a silent sigh. There goes Alex again. Hoggle stopped and turned to us. I knew he was giving us a stern look but he seemed almost amused. He gruffed and continued his way.

We followed him, though I lagged behind Alex just a little. I played the crystal scene over and over in my head. It was so interesting to see the Goblin King juggle the crystal like that. It was amazing and I kind of wanted to learn. I shook my head and paid attention to the task at hand: rescuing Sophie.

"Hey Alex?" I caught up with her.

"Yeah?"

"Think mom and dad would believe us if we told them how we rescued Sophie?" I asked.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "What? You mean that I wished her away and we got stuck in this creepy magical but still p labyrinth by some vain pompous ass who calls himself the Goblin King? I don't think so!"

Hoggle stopped and so did we. I thought Hoggle was going to turn around and scold us. But instead, he took us by surprise again by falling to the ground laughing. Five seconds later, Alex and I followed. I don't know how long it was that we were on the ground, holding our stomachs and laughing our laugh boxes off.

The ground shifted beneath us and we ceased our laughter. Hoggle stood up. "Oh no!" My hair whipped around while I looked in all directions. What was happening? I glanced at Alex who was still on the ground like me. She used the wall as support to stand up and held on to it until the rumbling ceased. I didn't dare move from my little spot on the ground. For a minute, we just breathed, our eyes wandering around for any horror that awaited us.

I slowly got up and looked at Alex and Hoggle. "Well, that was a... a..." I coughed.

Alex finished for me. "That was a piece of cake." She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned cocky like always. I chuckled. Then, she fell.

I screamed, "Alex!" Where she stood, there was an empty hole the shape of a square. I rushed to it and peered inside, Hoggle looking in beside me. "Alex!" I called out into the darkness. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed when I heard her voice. "I think I'm in an oubliette or something."

I glanced at Hoggle and then back down in the darkness, wishing I would see my sister's face. _I need to see her, just for a second, please._ I silently wished. I heard shifting down below and peered back in the darkness in a panic. I smiled when I saw Alex's face, tired and smudged with dust but she was alright.

"I think I can find a way out of here." She said, looking around.

"H-Hang on!" I told her. "We'll get you out!" I turned to Hoggle for help.

"No, its fine!" Alex called out. "Jane!" I looked down at her. "You gotta get Sophie. That's our priority."

I shook my head. "But Alex - "

"Jane." She gave me those stern brown eyes. "I'll be fine." She turned her eyes to Hoggle. "Hoggle, can you lead Jane to the castle? And no tricks!"

Hoggle huffed. "I told ya I wouldn't trick ya'll."

Alex rolled her eyes and looked back up at me. "You can do it, Jane. Just remember the story."

My mouth dropped. "No! I don't remember everything and I wasn't told everything. And we'll coming down - " The hole began to close up. The stones that had disappeared began to repair themselves in place. "NO!" I cried. "Alex!"

"Jane, just go!"

The hole closed up. I sat there, tears streaming down my cheeks. What was this? Was this some kind of cruel joke? I breathed hard. I felt Hoggle's hand touch my shoulder. I cried. What could I do now? I wouldn't give up on Sophie but I wasn't the strongest sister. Alex was. She took charge and took risks. I was just careful and gently Jane; quiet, obedient and loving. I buried my face in my hands. I heard Hoggle's comforting words but they didn't provide much comfort.

**Sophie's POV**

My heart broke. My sisters were separated. Alex was in an oubliette and Jane was weeping. I felt the tears in my eyes. I looked up at the Goblin King. He was simply staring into the crystal ball, watching the scene before him unfold. I narrowed my eyes. How dare he just sit there while he tore my sisters apart! How dare he take pleasure in Alex's loneliness and Jane's despair! I got up and pounded my fists on his arm. I didn't care if glitter would get on my fits or that my punching would hurt him. I just had to do _something_.

"You're the cruel one!" I yelled. "You're so cruel and cold! How can you do this to us?"

The Goblin King flipped his palm up and angled his fingertips towards the ceiling. I was instantly lifted into the air. The goblins laughed and pointed at me but I had my eyes on the king. I wasn't going to take back what I said. I had enough. And as a Blackwood girl with Grandma Sophie's blood in me, I wasn't going to stand aside and look away. I held the king's gaze with narrowed green eyes. He turned away and let me drop to the ground. I pouted at the pain and then restrained from letting him see that. I pulled the chair I was originally sitting on _far away_ from him and once satisfied, sat down with my back turned to him. I heard the Goblin King chuckled. I looked out the window to the blue sky.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

**Note: Okay if this chapter isn't good once I read it again, then I'm deleting it. I really wanted to go back to this fanfic because I want to wrap it up because I like my ending but Idk. Sorry! :[**


End file.
